The present invention relates to splitting shells. More particularly, this invention relates to a mechanical device for splitting oyster shells.
Oyster shells are presently split manually, with a special type of knife known as an oyster knife. The operation of splitting the oyster shell involves a degree of effort, skill, experience, and risk of being cut by the oyster knife. It is therefore very desirable to provide a device which will perform this function without the disadvantages inherent in the present method. Such a device will perform the same function for clams, the shells of which are structurally very similar to oyster shells.